


Sweet Revenge

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Angel Dean, Biting, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Gangbang, Jealous Michael, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnant Dean, Rough Sex, Top Lucifer, Voyeurism, Wing Kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer knows the perfect way to get back at Michael and if he enjoys breeding the Omega his brother has his eyes on it's only a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

Lucifer scowled at his brother’s back as Michael spread his wings and launched himself into the air. Michael’s attitude set his teeth on edge and his grace flared in annoyance. He  _knew_  about the weakness on the Western side. He  _knew_  his garrison should focus on that area. He  _didn’t_   _need_  Michael questioning how he led the angels under his charge when the other archangel wouldn’t attempt to catch the Omega he wanted to knot.

His eyes widened and a slow grin tugged at his lips.

He would show Michael exactly how an archangel should behave and he’d start with mating with one of the most desired Omega angels. The same one in Michael’s garrison that Michael himself wanted.

_Dean_

Enjoying the pretty tawny winged Omega wouldn’t be a hardship and Lucifer had no intentions of actually  _claiming_ Dean. He just wanted to get back at Michael and breed Dean up in the process.

If he got to enjoy a nice, rough fuck and knotting with the Omega that Michael wanted it would only be what Michael deserved.

Great pure white wings arched high before he was in the air and pushing himself forward. He knew the basic area Dean could typically be found in and turning he grinned. It had been awhile since he’d bothered mating with an Omega and from what he knew of Dean that particular Omega was  _very_  hard to catch.

Dean had only been knotted a handful of times since he’d come of age for breeding and the fledglings Dean had birthed were gorgeous. Lucifer could only imagine what kind of fledgling Dean would give him.

Lucifer kept his attention focused ahead as he scanned for Dean’s tawny wings or the Omega’s sweet scent. It didn’t take him long to catch sight of angels flying, one darting through the air and effortlessly avoiding the Alphas giving chase.

Dean’s wings propelled him forward and he suddenly went into a steep dive. He waited to snap his wings back out and launch himself into the air once more when an Alpha got too close to him. The Omega threw a cheeky grin over his shoulder and Lucifer could feel genuine interest building.

He couldn’t wait to catch Dean and knot him. Without warning he shot forward and past the other Alphas towards Dean. His wings gave him extra push and speed, undeniable strength in them, as he closed in on Dean.

It was obvious the Omega thought he was evading one of the Alphas from before when a glance back to see Lucifer had him startling in the air. Everyone knew it was near impossible to evade one of the archangels but Dean put everything into his flight.

Omegas typically didn’t allow an Alpha to knot them unless the Alpha had proven themselves worthy and Dean followed the same Omega instincts.

He darted through the air and twisted to avoid the Alpha but Lucifer wouldn’t be deterred. Thoughts of exactly what he would do when he caught Dean and bred the Omega were at the forefront of his mind. He wanted to see that pretty Omega dirtied up and leaking come.

Lucifer let Dean get a little lead and grinned predatorily when he caught the scent of Omega slick. Dean was reacting to the chase and Lucifer wasted no time closing the distance. The archangel locked his arm around Dean, covered the Omega’s wings with his far larger ones, before he used his free hand to guide himself inside Dean.

The wet heat that wrapped around him had Lucifer groaning in approval as they fell from the sky. He reached up with his other arm to grip Dean while his hips started to jerk forward in quick movements. The Omega he was buried inside clenched around him and squirmed, still trying to prolong the chase even when he was caught and pushed back into each movement.

Lucifer doubled his efforts and grinned triumphantly when his knot started to swell, catching on Dean’s rim with each thrust, before it caught. Dean’s body froze at the sensation of a knot splitting him open and a whine slipped from his lips at the full feeling.

His wings shuddered where they were pressed up against Lucifer’s pure white wings and he braced for impact.

The archangel’s grace flattened the area and his wings arched high while his hips kept jerking forward.

Each time his knot tugged on Dean’s rim the Omega whined low and shoved his hips back while his body milked Lucifer’s knot for every drop.

“I’m surprised you don’t let yourself get caught considering.” Lucifer pressed himself down on Dean’s back and nipped at the skin of Dean’s shoulder. It had Dean twitching and tightening down further on his knot. “Don’t worry  _little Omega_.” He was grinning against Dean, “We’ll make sure you’re dirtied up.”

He drew back after leaving several noticeably red bite marks on Dean’s freckled skin. As he moved, hips still rutting against Dean’s ass, Lucifer reached for Dean’s wings. The archangel pressed his fingers into the soft feathers and watched as they shuddered, sounds of pleasure slipping from Dean’s lips.

“Oh…” Dean flattened his wings in submission and let himself enjoy the pleasure coming from Lucifer’s touches while warmth continued to flood his ass in thick, hot ropes of come. “Oh—” Lucifer moved down to his oil glands and Dean almost came until Lucifer’s grace wrapped around him, preventing his release.

“You can come after we dirty you up.”

That’s when Dean seemed to notice the other angels, the Alphas he’d managed to avoid earlier, watching them with undisguised interest. He could smell their arousal and pheromones thick in the air. He whined as Lucifer ground against him and another load spilled into his ass.

“I’m going to breed you up and if you can take all of them I’ll let you come.” Dean shuddered as Lucifer sent a spike of pleasure bursting along his grace. He tried rutting himself against the ground but nothing brought him release and Dean felt oversensitive.

Every time Lucifer ground against him or rocked forward with short motions that had Dean gasping and begging for release. “Please— _Archangel_   _please_.” Dean’s whole being was shaking and his back was coated in mating oils from where Lucifer kept teasing him.

“Tempting.” Lucifer’s fingers skated up Dean’s sides, “But what kind of archangel would I be if I didn’t share such a beautiful Omega desperate for release?”

Dean stared at the other Alphas blindly and whined, trying to entreat them to give him the release he was being denied. But his inner Omega was pleased at the show of strength from the Alpha behind him; the unbreakable will and power had him preening that  _he’d_  been chosen to be bred by Lucifer himself.

The Morningstar.

Lucifer’s knot slipped from Dean’s puffy hole and semen leaked out along with slick. He couldn’t move and lay there limply while his hips gave little aborted motions seeking friction. When Lucifer touched him and their graces brushed he saw bright light behind his closed eyes, saw how close he was to the edge but it retreated.

“Such a good Omega catching for me after only one knot.” Lucifer stroked a hand down his back and stepped away. “Do you want another knot?” Dean jerkily nodded his head and when he looked up Lucifer could see gold threading through Dean’s eyes. “Want these Alphas to fuck your pretty little hole full?”

There was another jerky nod as Dean released a low keen.

The archangel indicated for one of the watching Alphas to come forward and the angel was on Dean in seconds. Large hands gripped Dean’s hips to yank them up and then Dean was receiving another cock as it thrust right into the sloppy mess Lucifer had left behind.

Lucifer stepped away, monitoring the very small sparks of grace inside Dean, as the Alpha buried in Dean kept thrusting away. It was rough and hard. Each thrust had the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air along with moans until the Alpha’s knot prevented him from moving far.

There were still five Alphas watching and he grinned with amusement. Michael’s pretty little Omega looked perfect getting fucked into the ground and knotted up by Alphas. He watched how Dean tried shoving himself back and moaning when the knot caught inside him brushed his prostate.

The Omega’s cock hung hard and dark from denied release. “Please.” Dean was staring at him with those pretty Omega gold eyes, “ _Archangel please I need—”_  he whined and shoved his face down when the Alpha behind him ground against his ass, cock jerking and shooting his seed inside him. “Oh.” Tawny wings shuddered violently.

“That’s only one, Dean.” Lucifer reminded him softly and stepped forward to crouch down, stroking Dean’s hair. “It wouldn’t be fair to leave your other suitors unsatisfied.” He stepped away and grinned as he watched Dean whining brokenly, begging for release.

It wasn’t until the fifth one was pounding away inside Dean’s thoroughly used ass that Lucifer released the hold he had on Dean. The Omega’s grace flared brightly and the sound that escaped him as his release violently tore itself from him echoed loudly.

Dean collapsed, limp on the ground still shuddering from the aftermath of his long denied release as the Alpha inside him only gripped him tighter and kept thrusting into Dean. Lucifer watched the Alpha grunting and as the Alpha’s knot caught inside Dean he bared his teeth, groaning when Dean’s ass clamped down on him and greedily began milking his knot.

“Thank you, archangel.” The Alpha kept up lazy, short thrusts against Dean’s messy ass. Each move had whimpers and whines slipping from Dean but the Omega continued to lay there completely pliant with a dazed, sated expression on his flushed face.

“One left.” Lucifer’s wings shuddered with excitement and he grinned when Michael landed next to him. The other archangel’s grace was rolling inside him furiously as he observed Dean whining prettily under another Alpha.

Lucifer glanced over at him and his eyes twinkled with mirth at the furious expression on his brother’s face. “I know you reprimanded me about being more open with our fellow angels and I thought I’d give that advice of yours a try.” He indicated Dean who was now whining and shoving his wings back into the Alpha who had him pinned down. “He was a good choice to carry some of my fledglings.”

“You did this to spite me.” Michael snarled and his wings rose in an aggressive display. Lucifer watched Michael’s golden wings before he glanced at his brother’s face.

“I wanted to find an Omega to breed. Dean was the best choice to carry _my fledglings_.” He shrugged it off and mentally smirked when Michael  _snarled_  at him. It was nice to see his usually calm and collected brother on the edge of violence.

It was a pity Michael wasn’t an Omega because Lucifer would love to shove him down and watch him go pliant under him. He’d fuck Michael right into submission and keep him well bred, fat with child and begging. “You chose  _Dean_  because I showed interest in mating with him.” Michael glared and barely kept himself in check when the Alpha knotted inside Dean slipped free and another Alpha replaced him.

Each broken moan and whine that slipped from Dean as the new Alpha snapped his hips forward roughly had Michael’s teeth gritting harder. “I’m surprised more Alphas haven’t knotted him.” Lucifer watched Dean with interest as the Omega weakly shoved his hips back into the last Alpha angel’s thrusts. “He’s so greedy for an Alpha knot it should have been easy for you. If you want you can go get your cock wet when this last Alpha is finished.”

The sound of Dean getting fucked was more than audible and Lucifer just grinned with delight as Michael’s grace raged with every slap of the Alpha’s balls against Dean’s ass.


End file.
